


Inside One Of Toko's Dreams

by peachmillky



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, dick sucking, poor toko its only a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmillky/pseuds/peachmillky
Summary: Toko has another... erotic dream of her and her master.





	Inside One Of Toko's Dreams

Fukawa laid her head against her master's bare chest, his arms tied against the wall with chains, allowing her to do anything she wanted to do to her master. 

With one hand caressing his chest, she took off her clothing, wanting to get closer to him. 

"Oh master..." She moaned out, unzipping his pants and pulling out his erect penis. 

Byakuya grunted and said in a dreamy voice, "Suck it until you can't." "Of course..., master...." She bent her head down and licked the tip of his dick, making her immediately feel aroused. 

She grabbed on to his dick and started rubbing it while sucking it, making her unknowingly use her other hand to push to fingers into her pussy. 

Byakuya groaned in pleasure from her touch. He arched his back forward to make her suck even more of him. 

Fukawa moaned loudly, her fingers squishing around in her own pussy. She removed her hand from his dick to push all of her fingers into herself as she sucked more of his huge dick. 

After several minutes of sucking him, he released his cum into her mouth. She sucked it all up and removed her fingers, which were covered in her own cum. 

"You... feel so good..., Toko...." Byakuya said in an exhausted voice. She curled up against him, allowing him to suck the cum off her fingers. "Thank you..., Master...."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short and not verh written well! I'm still not an expert on writing smut, sadly. And I really wanted to write something since I haven't been doing that a lot lately.


End file.
